1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to record creation for resolution of application identifier to connectivity identifier.
2. Background
Application identifiers are expressions associated with applications that run on wireless devices. The expressions are broadcasted to allow other applications to discover each other. A wireless device that discovers an expression associated with an application may desire to communicate through the Internet with the wireless device on which the application is running. As such, a secure method is needed for registering a connectivity identifier associated with one or more expressions of a wireless device so that other wireless devices may communicate with the wireless device associated with the one or more expressions.